


The Wand Chooses You, Just As I Did

by IfAnyOneKnew



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gravebone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfAnyOneKnew/pseuds/IfAnyOneKnew
Summary: The real Percival Graves, once freed from Grindelwald goes on a hunt to find Credence, and once found he fulfills his greatest wish.





	

The overcast skies of London did little to deter an unlikely pair as they strode down its cobbled streets towards a broken down looking pub. One, taller of the two, walked with a slight shuffle, his shoulders up around his ears, his hands clutching his long coat tightly to himself. The other was a inch or so shorter, but his posture was severe, his spine straight, his expression..determined. 

"P..Percival" Credence stammered looking up at the Cauldron shaped sign over the pub, "Th..this place looks abandoned" he looked to the older man his nerves written all over his pale face. Only days ago, had Percival found him, the real percival, not the criminal in disguise. This was the percival who had come to him months before he met the new one. True both men had used him, the fake and the real one. But this one actually at times seemed to show he cared, though those moments were rare at best. 

They stepped into the pub, Percival taking Credence's hand and pulling him in, Credence stumbled into the pub and looked around in awe, a man sat calmly stirring a cup of tea without touching it, a woman had knitting needles that floated before her as they created what appeared to be a blanket. Ever since the events of Manhattan, Credence had tried to stay away from magic, until that is, Percival Graves had come to call. 

He'd been staying in a homeless encampment, and when he first gazed upon the severe man, his handsome features arresting his ability to speak-he almost ran. But percival had forseen this and grabbed him and told him things they had spoken on long before he had been kidnapped. He revealed that the MACUSA had found him in his own home, bamboozled with potions and locked up in his cellar. It had turned out that while notiorious criminal Grindelwald had stolen his life, he had kept the real man barely alive. 

After spending some time in hospital the real Graves had hunted him down, claiming he knew that Credence hadn't been dead. Though at the time he could have sworn he had said "his" credence, the memory making the younger man smile just a bit. "Credence?" 

Credence turned his head to see Percival had moved to a cupboard while the younger man had stood gawking at the witch and her knitting. "Come along" Credence hastened to his side, knocking over a chair as he moved. With a flick of his wrist Percival righted the chair and the man smirked as Credence gawked but followed dutifully. 

"Once we enter Diagon Alley you are to remain close to me boy, i do not wish to lose you again." Percival instructed as he pulled out his wand. Credence flushed red right to the tips of his ears and nodded meekly. Percival tapped a series of stones and Credence gasped as the stones shuffled away opening up the closeted space to reveal a bustling city block. 

Percival unconsciously took Credence by the hand once more, pulling him through the open as the boy looked around him, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Cauldrons were levitating outside one shop, owls squawked at another, and all around them were witches and wizards, mothers and fathers, men and women and even some creatures that barely registered as nonhuman to Credence's gaping eyes. 

The older man all but dragged him down the uneven street to a smaller shop, with a sign that read "Olivander's Makers of Fine Wands". They entered to find it empty accept for themselves, the shop was quiet and a bit dark and dusty, Credence loved it right away. He wandered staring at diagrams on the walls and some wands on displays, his desire for one obvious. 

Suddenly an old man appeared from behind a pile of wand boxes, "Hello there! he chirped and Credence stumbled back in surprise, bumping into Percival's broad muscled chest. Percival placed a hand on his shoulder, the action comforting and possessive, "Olivander" he greeted with a nod "Graves! this the young man you have told me about?" Olivander all but fell off his ladder as he came out from behind the counter. He paused to appraise credence then took his hand, pulling out his arm and measuring it with a measuring tape he hd no need to touch. 

"Yes well, you know i shouldn't let a wand to a boy so old but you say your responsible for him didn't you? Well i can trust you cant i graves?" Olivander shuffled away into the back of the shop. 

Credence turned to look at Percival his eyes inquisitive. "I came in here to speak to him a few nights ago, about a wand for you. You are my responsibility after all so he is willing to give you a wand. so long as no trouble comes of it." His eyes widened in surprise as he took in the man's words "A wand...for me?" he gasped. 

"Indeed!" interrupted the energetic wand maker as he returned a three boxes with him, he set them out on the counter and opened the first one, it was pale and straight with indents in the handle. He handed it to credence with all the gravitas of a man with a sword. "Twelve inches, ashwood, slightly springy, unicorn hair core. Give it a go boy" 

Credence looked to Percival who nodded his approval, with a flick of his wrist a teapot that was sitting on the counter exploded violently. Credence cried out in fear and dropped the wand covering his face and shaking. Olivander tutted and fixed the teapot and summoned the wand to him. "Not that one i see" he said with a frown, when he reached out to Credence the boy flinched. 

"Hush now" Percival said, wrapping an arm around the frightened man's shoulders, his free hand came up to stroke his face, his hands were warm and his heartbeat soothed him. "Its okay Credence" he said softly "Its okay, that happens to everyone its part of learning which wand will choose you. You are not in trouble." 

Steadily he stopped trembling and accepted the second wand from the wand maker, "13 and one half inches, oak, unyielding, phoenix feather core." he announced, the wand was delicately carved and long, its weight comforting in Credence's hand. Gripping it he flicked his wrist again, and the room filled with bright golden light. Credence looked up in awe, and for the first time in all his life his smile was broad and reached from ear to ear. 

"Excellent!" Olivander crowed and Percival offered him a smile despite himself. He paid the man for the wand and the pair left the shop, Credence clutched the wandbox close to his chest, barely noticing the people around him as they walked back to the pub. Percival rented a room above the pub, who Credence now knew to be called the leaky cauldron and they headed up to there room. 

They had one spacious room with two beds, a fire roaring in its heart, An owl was waiting for Percival when they arrived and the man sat on the couch by the hearth, relaxing a bit as he accepted the letters the bird carried on its leg. Credence sat on the floor his shoulder touching Percival's knee in companionable silence as he opened his wand box and stroked the wand gently, reverently. "Thank you Percival" he said with a yawn, leaning his head on Percival's knee, his eyes fluttering shut. 

Percival glanced down at the other man, and ran his fingers through Credence's lengthening black hair. "Your welcome Credence" he said softly, a smile on his tight lips. Credence shivered in pleasure at the soft stroking fingers. "You wont leave me right?" he asked as he began to drift off, the crackling of the fire and the soft fingers in his hair lulling him. "Never." Percival said, "I'll take care of you. Always."


End file.
